Jake-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Jake Relationship is the relationship between Noah and Jake Puckerman. They are half-brothers who were both fathered by Mr. Puckerman, although neither of them grew up with him. Episodes When they first meet, Puck tells Jake that he remembers his parents arguing because a waitress was pregnant from his father. This child was Jake. Season Four The New Rachel When Jake first auditions for the glee-club, he tries to keep his surname a secret because he doesn't want to be brought in contact with Noah Puckerman. However, after looking into Jake's student report, Will discovers that they are related. He then calls Jake into his office to confront him about it. Jake thinks that Will is now considering letting him into New Directions due to him being Noah's brother, but Will denies it and says that he wants the glee-club to do the same good to him as it did to his half-brother. But Jake refuses, saying that he isn't his brother and doesn't want to lose his popularity in order to be in glee-club. Britney 2.0 After Jake beats up two jocks for insulting Mrs. Rose, Will takes him into the choir room in order to introduce him to Puck for the first time. Jake acts repellent at first because he thinks that Noah has come to "straighten him out", but is able to see through him. He points out that Jake only acts that "badass" because of his fear of not being "important, or smart, or worth anything" just to prove something to his dad who, however, will never care about him, just like Puck himself did. He tells Jake that Mr.Schuester and the glee club were the ones to make him a man and that they will make Jake a man too if he joins. Puck then bids farewell to go back to Los Angeles, but not before reminding Jake that they are brothers. Dynamic Duets As Jake sees Marley talking to Ryder, he calls Puck for advice on his situation with Marley, and his new friendship with Ryder and how it might affect things if he goes after her. Puck tells him to play it cool, and play nice since he has the Puckerman testosterone. He then advises him not to give up. Thanksgiving Finn pairs Puck and Jake together for a mentoring session. In the rehearsals, Puck insults Jake's dancing, stating even he could do better. Later, they talk about girls, and begin to talk with Quinn. Quinn begins to confront Jake, but Puck defends him. Glee, Actually While Jake beats Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette up because they were bullying him, Puck walks by them and scares the two jocks off. When Jake asks what Noah had been doing at McKinley, he answers that he has to write a screenplay and is looking for inspiration at his former school. He then also admits, though, that he was wanting to see how Jake is. Jake claims to be fine, but Puck knows that it isn't so, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten into a brawl. Puck then invites Jake to come to California with him for some "mentoring" as he calls it. They ride to Los Angeles together on Puck's motorbike and visit the "Paramount Studios", which have become Puck's working place, and Puck shows his younger brother around immediately. In an attempt the show the others who they really are, they sing Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah together while dancing around the studio and even interrupting movie filmings. Afterwards, Puck takes Jake to a mansion that he claims is his, but this fraud is revealed when the true owner of the house returns and throws them out of it. Jake, disappointed, then tries to find out why his brother lied. Puck reveals that he is ashamed of the life he is living in Los Angeles, that he thought he would be unable to convince Jake to come to California with him otherwise, and because he feels lonely there. Jake, however, assures him that it was unnecessary to lie, because they are family. Puck isn't too impressed at first, because he predicts that his mother will make him have lunch at Breadsticks with her on Christmas Eve, but is convinced when Jake promises to come along as well and to bring his mother with him. Although Puck thinks their mothers hate each other, he agrees to what Jake says, that them coming together would be like a family gathering. In the next scene ,the two brothers are having dinner with their mothers at Breadsticks. Mrs. Puckerman and Tanisha Puckerman initially have nothing better to do than exchange insults. Puck and Jake then remind them together that Mr. Puckerman betrayed all four of them, and that they shouldn't have kept Puck and Jake apart because of him. Jake tells the women that he had the best week of his life together with Puck in Los Angeles, and that he has found a family in them. They then agree to be a family, even if they are an unusual one, and exchange cheers. Pleased with themselves for making good friends out of their mothers, Puck and Jake later hang out at the bar and watch them. Jake admits that he will miss Puck as soon as the latter returns to Los Angeles, but Puck the reveals that he is planning to move back to Lima. Then then join into the final performance of the episode together, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Songs Duets *''Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah'' by Traditional (Glee, Actually) Sang Together (In A Group Number) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by ''Judy Garland ''(Glee, Actually) Trivia *Jake got a Star of David tattoo to match Puck's. (Glee, Actually) Videos Gallery PUCKJAKE3.png PUCKJAKE1.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_00069.jpg 5467b99c2f4411e2a38422000a1f96a9 6.jpg QuinnPuckJake.jpg tumblr_meb3grGKjN1qalsfmo1_500.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0649.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0651.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0677.jpg Gle_410_performance_O_Hannukkah_tagged_640x360_12231235964.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0687.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0691.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0705.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0727.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0729.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0850.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_00318.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_00694.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_04035.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1404.jpg Navigational Category:Family Category:Relationships